endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Fragments of Memory
}} Fragments of Memory is a quest in . Completion Process A mysterious diver suffering from memory loss hears about L&L Diving Service, and asks them to take various photographs to see if they jog his memory at all. These requests are still managed through Jean-Eric, but news about the diver comes from Nancy Young, and the requests are unique in that they have no time limit. These requests are: * A Humphead Wrasse from Gatama Atoll; after this is fulfilled, the player receives the "Rock" hairstyle as a reward from ML. * An Orange Sea Slug, also found in Gatama Atoll; after this is fulfilled, the player receives the Medieval BCD as a reward from ML. * Cross Rift in Ciceros Strait; after this is fulfilled, the player receives the Pro Tank as a reward from ML. * A Mediterranean Monk Seal from Ciceros Strait's White Cove; after this is fulfilled, the player receives the Dino Fins as a reward from ML. * Oceana, as he remembers having a daughter around her age, so seeing someone in a similar age range might remind him of his own daughter; after this is fulfilled, the player receives the "Cybionic" wetsuit as a reward from ML. After these requests have been completed, Nancy brings the news that the diver has made a full physical recovery, though he still doesn't have his memory, and might end up contacting L&L Diving Service in the future (though he never does in-game). The next section of the "Fragments of Memory" quest is only triggered when the player has received at least three A or B rated photographs. Nancy says that the amnesiac diver thinks that the player might have what it takes to be a freelance photographer, and requests a picture of a whale shark. Once this has been handed over, Nancy reports that ML thought the photo was great, and hands over a gift from him - tech that will allow the player to develop photos in black-and-white. The section after this only activates after the player has taken at least five photographs that were rated A or B. ML has another request - this one for a photo of a basking shark. After this has been fulfilled, Nancy delivers another gift from ML - tech that will allow the player to develop photographs in sepia. The last section of the Fragments of Memory quest is only triggered after the player has taken at least ten photographs rated A or B; as well as this, the player must have cleared Chapter 3 of the main storyline. ML has his biggest request yet - a photograph of a blue whale. Once the player delivers the right photograph, ML returns the favor with a photo-developing technique that makes the pictures look as though they were taken by a toy camera - not the most practical, as Jean-Eric remarks, but definitely good for some fun pictures. The quest closes out with the knowledge that ML is doing well, and will be able to rebuild a new life for himself - but that he still remembers nothing from the time before the mysterious incident took his memory. Notebook Description In the player's notebook, Fragments of Memory is split up into five sub-quests and three post-quests. 'Part 1' 1. All Washed Up This section starts with: "A diver has had an accident! Talk to for more details." After the player talks to Nancy, the notebook updates: "The diver was taken to a hospital but has suffered mild . He thinks a photo of a from might help him remember." After handing over the correct photo, this section wraps up with: "You gave the photo to . Maybe it will help…" 2. Memory of a Fish After the previous section has been completed, the notebook updates: "Did the diver remember anything? Ask if she has any news." After speaking to Nancy: "He's starting to remember things. He likes photographing small creatures and asked for a picture of an . You can find small creatures more easily by diving with ." Once a photo of an orange sea slug has been given to Nancy: "You gave the photo to . Here's hoping he gets well soon!" 3. A Head for Names When the player has successfully turned over the previous photo request, the notebook starts this section with: "How is the amnesiac diver? Ask for an update." When the player gets news from Nancy, another part of the quest is filled out: "He's remembered that his initials were and that he's an . He wants a photo of , an area in where he once went on business." Once the player has given Nancy a photo of Cross Rift: '"You gave the photo to . Looks like he's getting better!"' 4. Photographic Memory This section starts with: "How is doing? Check with to find out." When the player gets news from Nancy about ML's current condition, she has another request for the player from him. the notebook remarks: "He remembers more about being a and has given you some . He's also asked for a photo of a in a ." When the player gives Nancy a photo of a Mediterranean monk seal: "You gave the photo to . Looks like ML will make a full recovery!" 5. Memories of my Daughter This section starts out: "Has fully recovered? Ask for the latest word." After the player speaks to Nancy, int continues: "He's going to be discharged! He has a daughter and wants to see a photo of . After the player fulfills this request, the quest concludes: "You gave the photo to . left the hospital in full health!" '''Part 2 After the player has fulfilled the requirements to unlock each of the post-quests, the notebook describes them as follows. A. Freelance Photographer After the player has gotten at least three photographs rated A or B, the notebook says: " wants to talk to you." After speaking to Nancy and getting the news, it updates: " , the diver who had lost his memory, has asked for a photo of a ."'' When the player has turned over a photo of a whale shark, it concludes: ''"You gave the photo to . Try developing some photos!" B. Underwater Photographer After the player has taken at least five photographs that have received an A or B rating, the notebook begins: "You heard that has a message for you." After Nancy delivers the aforementioned message: " , the diver who had lost his memory, has asked for a photo of a ." When the player successfully completes the request: "You gave the photo to . Try developing some photos!" C. A Big Request This final section only becomes active after the player has received an A or B rating on at least ten photos. It begins: " needs to talk to you about something…" When the player speaks with Nancy, the notebook updates: " , the diver who had lost his memory, has asked for a photo of a ." After the player gives Nancy a photo of a blue whale to give to ML, the quest closes out with: "You gave the photo to . Try developing some photos!"